Maverick
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Helitours Maverick Police Maverick News Chopper VCN Maverick |related = Swift Frogger |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (GTA IV & GTA V) |dashtype = Maverick (needle) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Maverick (GTA IV) Flyer (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- GTA V }} }} |modelsets = |modelname = maverick |handlingname = MAVERICK |textlabelname = MAVERICK |roadspawn = Parked (3D Universe) Yes (HD Universe) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV & GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Maverick is a civilian helicopter featured in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is manufactured by Western Company and Buckingham in the HD Universe. Design The Maverick is one of the longest-recurring helicopters in the GTA series, appearing in all games since Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, with the exceptions being Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It has also shared the same general design throughout the series, generally based on a basic real-life helicopter, more specifically a . ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Maverick is a fully accessible vehicle, available in quite a few places, and it is the only helicopter that is available in a variety of colors. There is also another smaller two-passenger version dubbed VCN Maverick that is used by the Vice City News. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Maverick is essentially the same helicopter, but with slightly altered handling, a different graphics and a new sound. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Maverick in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is not intended to be obtained by the player. However, it can be obtained by the player during the missions Calm Before the Storm given by Joseph Daniel O'TooleTutorial: Stealing the Helicopter in "Calm Before the Storm" on YouTube by GTAmissions and False Idols given by Ned BurnerTutorial: Stealing the Helicopter in "False Idols" on YouTube by GTAmissions. It's unusually fast and can reach high speeds in a matter of three seconds, which is not possible in other games (since it's somewhat scripted to be faster). Moving the camera moves the helicopter (because the right analog stick was to alternatively control a helicopter in Vice City.) The blades are used of that of an AI-controlled Police Maverick, and the blades renders transparency incorrectly when they are viewed through the blades (i.e. trees.) ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV the Maverick has been changed slightly, including new crash animations, four rotor blades, blinking lights, new sound and improved design, although it still remains similar to the previous renditions of the Maverick and shows similar flight abilities. The Maverick is still based on the , but features four blades on its main rotor, similar to the . In-game, it retains the body design of previous Mavericks. In addition to the aforementioned difference in rotor design (a two-blade rotor replaced by a four-blade variety), pre-release materials also depict earlier forms of the Maverick as having shut rear doors, as opposed to slid open doors in the final version. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Maverick returns in Grand Theft Auto V, looking similar to its previous versions. It is now manufactured by Buckingham. The Maverick has its design based on that of the . The model itself is unchanged from GTA IV, however the original skids have been replaced with larger ones complete with steps. The cockpit doors now feature small window dividers. The main and tail rotors are now reduced to 2 blades as opposed to 4. The original livery design is replaced with a single-paint color design and a permanent livery. The helicopter is now fitted with a camera as well, like the Police Maverick, which is usable for the passenger. Like the Police Maverick, it also features two mounted winches, unusable by the player in Grand Theft Auto V, however usable - to an extent - in Grand Theft Auto Online. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance In most GTA games, the Maverick is offered as the first controllable helicopter and usually early in the game's story, probably because its balanced performance makes it relatively easy to maneuver than other helicopters. Overall, the Maverick is a good choice of transport, but is unsuitable for combat purposes, since it lacks armor, as well as an own set of weaponry. 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, the Maverick is a short, nimble, basic helicopter. It has a high top speed, forward thrust is acceptable, and its maneuverability it on par with most competitors. Durability is rather slack due to its thin bodywork and overall 'light' design, making it unsuitable for long-time air pursuits or for purposeful crashing, as it can only take several crashes, and a small amount of bullets before it begins to smoke and break down. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' A major improvement in Grand Theft Auto IV, the Maverick returns as a slightly bigger, more durable, and experimental vehicle. The Maverick is now even faster and more maneuverable, largely due to the changes to the general handling of both land an air vehicles to GTA IV. Durability is acceptable for its purpose, and thanks to its bodywork, can still take numerous beatings before it falls out of the sky. Stability is rather disappointing. Even despite the 4-blade design, the helicopter has limited stability and cornering can be very unresponsive, and landing can be more trouble after slowing down or performing a quick turn or maneuver. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Maverick returns to GTA V with a major upgrade in its handling. Its top speed and take-off capabilities are still the same, however it is now more rigid and can maneuver with ease, all despite its downgraded 2-blade system. It is also much more durable than the previous renditions; albeit with the exception of high-speed impacts resulting in an instant explosion, a property found on all aircraft in the game. GTA V Overview Maverick= |-| Searchlight= |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Upon being converted into a personal aircraft, the Maverick can only be repainted with a primary color. The livery cannot be removed, however. Image Gallery Maverick-GTALCS-InFlight.png|A Maverick in action in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Maverick-GTALCS-MobileVersion.png|The Maverick in the mobile version of GTA Liberty City Stories. Notice the vehicle exit button. Maverick-GTA4-twoblade-art.jpg|Pre-release GTA IV game art of an early Maverick with a two-blade rotor and closed rear doors. Maverick-TV-GTAIV.jpg|Beta Maverick as seen in "I'm Rich", a TV show in GTA IV. Maverick-GTA4-twoblade-WeazelNews.jpg|A similar Maverick in a Weazel News program on television in GTA IV. Maverick-GTAIV-Interior.png|Interior view in GTA IV. Maverick-GTAIV-Decals.png|'Maverick' Badges. Maverick-GTAIV-WarningMessage01.jpg|Warning message on the pillar. Maverick-GTAIV-WarningMessage02.jpg|Another warning message on the Maverick's dashboard. Parachute Jump Maverick.png|One of the parachute jump Mavericks in GTA V. Maverick-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Maverick on Rockstar Games Social Club. Maverick-GTAV-ElitasTravel.png|The Maverick on Elitás Travel. Maverick-ChiliadStateWilderness-GTAV.jpg|An orange Maverick hovering over a pack of Deer in the PC version of GTA V. GTA Online Protagonist Rappeling from Maverick.png|Rappelling from a Maverick in GTA Online. Maverick-GTAV-FrontQuarter.jpg|'Maverick' in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Variants Special Variants *An all-black Maverick appears in Interdiction used by the CIA, with four gunners on the sides. It can be obtained as shown in this video found here. Maverick-GTASA-CIA-front.jpg|The all-black CIA Maverick in GTA San Andreas, seen during Interdiction.(Rear quarter view) *A black with two white stripes Maverick appears in Calm Before the Storm and The Sicilian Gambit. Calmbeforethestormmaverick.jpg|Massimo Torini's unique Maverick, obtainable only with trainers. *A black Maverick appears in Caught in the Act. CaughtintheAct-GTALCS3.jpg|The black Maverick approaching the player during "Caught in the Act". *A white Maverick with red stripes appears in Dust Off and Paper Trail. *A Maverick with white with yellow stripes appears in A Revenger's Tragedy. *An all-black Maverick appears only in Babysitting and Ladies' Night. *A deep dark red Maverick appears only in In the Crosshairs. It is not the same color as the all-black ones from the previous missions. *A unique baby blue Maverick appears in Unknowing the Truth. Maverick-heilcopter-kifflom-GTAV.png|The Epsilon Program variant of the Maverick. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *During "In The Beginning...", The Vances arrive at the deal in an all-black Maverick. *During "Phnom Penh '86", used to assault a mansion on Prawn Island. *During "All Hands On Deck!", two Mavericks are used to assault Colonel Cortez's yacht. *During "Loose Ends", one special colored one spawns on the roof of the ice cream factory. *During "Hit the Courier", the courier will arrive in a Maverick to deliver the counterfeit plates. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *During "The Da Nang Thang", Little Lion and Carl Johnson use a Maverick to assault a Cargoship, it can be collected by pushing it to the land since the sinking feature is removed, it has an invincible feature. *During "Pier 69", a Maverick transporting Toreno will fly towards Pier 69 but is alerted by the dead bodies on the rooftops and flees. *During "Toreno's Last Flight", Carl Johnson needs to shoot down a Maverick imposingly transporting Mike Toreno. *During "Interdiction", CIA Mavericks are used to assault Toreno's helicopter. *During "Misappropriation", the target will use a Maverick to flee from Carl Johnson. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *During "Calm Before the Storm", an indestructible Maverick is used as Massimo Torini's mode of transport, sporting a uniquely jet black color with two white stripes. The helicopter can be obtained in the PSP version and some PS2 unpatched versions as the helicopter makes a stopover at Chinatown. Entering the Helicopter will cause the mission to fail after a few minutes in the air, the Helicopter removed from the game, and Toni appearing Wasted in the floor of the city. *During "The Passion of the Heist", when a fireproof Maverick is flown by a gang that stole diamonds. The helicopter can be obtained. *During "Sayonara Sindaccos", there's a dark Sindacco Maverick nearly at the end of the mission, which is shot down by Toni. *During "Caught in the Act", which features a fireproof "Secret Service", pure black Maverick. *During "False Idols", when a Maverick is used to transport actress Faith W. to the Liberty City Free Radio station. The helicopter is obtainable on some versions of the game, since newer versions have been patched preventing the player from obtaining the Maverick. *During "Cash in Kazuki's Chips", which features a bullet/explosion-proof Maverick belonging to Kazuki Kasen. The helicopter is obtainable *During "The Sicilian Gambit", when a Maverick is used by Massimo to launch an assault on the player at the Portland Rock lighthouse is required to be shot down. The helicopter is vulnerable to damage and can´t be obtained. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *During "Accidents Will Happen", Reni Wassulmaier flies of in a Maverick during a cut scene. *During "The Colonel's Coke", used by Diaz' goons to steal the drugs from Gonzalez's boat. *During "Kill Phil", used by Phil Collins and later destroyed. *During "Unfriendly Competition", used by the last dealer's hookers to kill Victor at the beach. *During "High Wire", Victor Vance uses a Maverick to pick two containers and rescue Diego from the bikers. *During "Taking the Fall", Victor Vance uses a Maverick to preform flybys on some bikers. *During "White Lies", Lance Vance flies a Maverick to drop all of his coke after a long argument with Victor. *During "Burning Bridges", used by the Mendez Cartel to attack Victor while he is trying to rescue Lance. *During "Last Stand", Jerry Martinez arrives at the Mendez Building with a Maverick, which is flown as a target vehicle while inside the building and Lance flies another Maverick in the end of the mission. *The Maverick is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. It is placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *During "Dust Off", Niko Bellic needs to steal one for United Liberty Paper. *During "Paper Trail", Niko Bellic and Little Jacob use a Maverick to shoot down another Maverick. *During "Babysitting", an all black Maverick will be used to assault Kim Young-Guk. *During "Trespass", Charles Matteo attempts to escape in a Maverick, which is shot down. *During "A Revenger's Tragedy", Dimitri Rascalov uses a Maverick as an escape vehicle. ''The Lost and Damned'' *During "Politics", Where Johnny Klebitz needs to destroy it for Thomas Stubbs III. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *During "Ladies' Night", where it's used to follow Packie McReary. *During "Dropping In", Luis Lopez and Timur uses a Maverick to get on MeTV Building *During "In the Crosshairs", a dark red Maverick is used to ambush Luis Lopez. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *During "Unknowing the Truth", A special baby blue variant of the Maverick is used to pick up the money. The helicopter can be obtained by shooting out the pilot when it lands. *A Maverick is used in the Roof approach of "The Bureau Raid" to transport Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton to the FIB Headquarters. This helicopter is later shot down by a Buzzard Attack Chopper in which it will crash into the building, hindering the crew's progress. * During "The Construction Assassination", Enzo Bonelli uses a Maverick to escape. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Maverick will pursue the player in Coveted after they have stolen the Cargobob. *During "High Priority Case", after stealing the briefcase, a Maverick will show up to pursue the player. *During "Diamonds are for Trevor", after reaching the boat, a Maverick will pursue the player. *During the "Humane Raid - Key Codes", Heist setup mission, a Maverick will fly over towards the Maze Bank tower after getting into position. *During "Last Chopper Outta LS", a Maverick with diamonds must be stolen for Lester Crest. Notable Owners 3D Universe *Faith W. - as seen during the mission False Idols *DGSE - two are used in the mission All Hands On Deck! *CIA - used multiple all-black Mavericks to attack the helicopter with the package in the mission Interdiction *Kazuki Kasen - owns a bullet and explosion proof Maverick, seen in Cash in Kazuki's Chips *Lance Vance - as seen in GTA VC and GTA VCS. *Little Lion - seen in the mission The Da Nang Thang. *Massimo Torini - Massimo owns a Maverick that is jet black with two white stripes as seen during the missions Calm Before the Storm and The Sicilian Gambit. (Note that the Maverick in Calm Before the Storm is completely indestructible, while the one in The Sicilian Gambit is normal.) *Mike Toreno - as seen during the mission Pier 69 and Toreno's Last Flight *Reni Wassulmaier - owns a gray Maverick with two pink stripes as seen during the mission Accidents Will Happen. *Sindaccos - used a Maverick to attack the player during the mission Sayonara Sindaccos but is destroyed *Ricardo Diaz (unconfirmed) *Phil Collins - destroyed in Kill Phil *Tommy Vercetti - owns two Mavericks, one at Hyman Condo and the other at Vercetti Estate. *The Counterfeit Syndicate owns a Maverick. HD Universe *Arthur Stubbs - owns a black Maverick as seen in The Lost and Damned mission Politics. *Brucie Kibbutz - during the Heli Rides during friendship activities and Special Ability. *Charles Matteo *Eduard Borodin - as seen in the Grand Theft Auto IV mission Dust Off and Paper Trail. *Enzo Bonelli - as seen in The Construction Assassination. *Epsilon Program - used in Unknowing the Truth. *Giovanni Ancelotti - as seen in Ladies' Night. *Merryweather Security use Mavericks, as seen in several GTA Online missions Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Roof of the Hyman Condo safehouse. *Roof of the Vercetti Estate after the mission Rub Out. If the Sea Sparrow is unlocked, there is a less chance of the Maverick spawning. *Uniquely-colored Maverick in the mission Loose Ends. *VCN Maverick on the roof in the VCN building. *VCPD Maverick on the roof of the Downtown Police Station. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Easter Bay International Airport, eastern part, near the Dodo hangars. Oddly, the doors are not locked even without a pilot's license, allowing it to be used if the player can get into the airport. *The top of the Los Santos Tower in Downtown Los Santos. The tower has a star-shaped top. The Maverick may not be there, it spawns more if Carl reaches with another aerial vehicle, especially when flying a Sparrow. *San Fierro Police Headquarters Helipad in Downtown San Fierro. Spawns there after Toreno's Last Flight. **Note: This should only be taken as a last resort, since going behind the gate without a law enforcement vehicle triggers a 3 star wanted level. To avoid it, park a police bike right next to it and then take off as fast as possible, or kill the officer. *Bayside Marina helipad (note that a Sea Sparrow often also spawns here after the completion of Learning to Fly, while the Maverick always spawns from the beginning of the game) *On the roof of San Fierro Medical Center, Santa Flora, San Fierro (note that a Raindance also spawns east of here) *Helipad at The Emerald Isle (If it does not spawn, walk to the very east of the building and walk back and it should be there). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *On the helipad near Hyman Memorial Stadium. *Near the helipad in Escobar International Airport (activates Vice Sights mission upon entry). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *At an Alderney City heliport, above the Alderney exit of the Booth Tunnel. *On a private helipad at a mansion on Owl Creek Ave in Westdyke, Alderney. *On the roof of the MeTV skyscraper in Star Junction, Algonquin. Its roof can be accessed via a Window Cleaning Platform on the west end, next to Kunzite Street or by flying there using another helicopter, but it spawns occasionally. After killing all 200 Pigeons, it's replaced by the Annihilator. *On a helipad in front of a waterfront tunnel ventilation tower on the western edge of Purgatory, Algonquin. Only spawns occasionally. *On a helipad of the Tudor, Alderney fire station in south-west Alderney. *Can be obtained after completing the mission "Paper Trail". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $1,100,000. Spawns in black and white colors. *Green variants are used by most pilots in parachuting locations marked around the map, like the one in La Puerta. Tapping the enter button near it will make the character enter the back and go for the parachute jump, but holding the button will make the character hijack the helicopter. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Elitás Travel for $780,000. **In the enhanced version, it is classed as a Small vehicle when stored in a Hangar. *Spawns at the Los Santos International Airport after the Player Rank reaches level 7. *Spawns in the Vespucci Helipad after the Player Rank reaches level 7. *Sometimes spawns in the Sandy Shores Airfield heliport after the Player Rank reaches Rank 7. Video Trivia General *The Maverick plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST. **GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA V: N/A *The Maverick's name may be a reference to the 1986 film ''Top Gun, as Maverick is the callsign of the main character, and the whole film is about flying. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *If the player scrapes the Maverick's landing gear on any surface, they'll see tire marks. The same bug occurs in GTA LCS. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The helicopter's blades do not show frames when they are rotating. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In the mobile version, if Toni somehow goes near to a Maverick, the "entering a Maverick" button will appear, even though the Maverick was an unfinished vehicle during the development of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *The doors of the Maverick cannot be closed if Victor comes out. However, when Victor comes out of the Maverick while in midair, the doors will remain closed. *This rendition emits door opening/closing noises similar to the Police Maverick, while other renditions has "heavy" door noises similar to large trucks like the Barracks OL, Linerunner, and the Flatbed. *The Maverick is the last vehicle seen in the game, hence making it the last vehicle non-chronologically shown in the 3D Universe. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Pre-release material, such as TV footage, suggests the Maverick was originally intended to retain its two-bladed rotor, along with a basic opening rear doors. *While taking a ride in Brucie's helicopter, there is a very small sticker on the helicopter's instrument panel that reads "This helicopter might crash. But we don't really care if it does. Refer to flight manual for help." The helicopter of Helitour does not have this message. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Maverick is one of the few vehicles that underwent manufacturer change throughout the HD Universe, with it being Western Company branded in GTA IV, and manufactured by Buckingham in GTA V. **In a Rockstar Newswire article, the Maverick is regarded as a Western Company vehicle. It's unclear whether this is intentional or not.Patch Notes: https://www.rockstargames.com/GTAOnline/news/article/61096/The-Vulcar-Nebula-Turbo-Sports-Classic ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *If the player calls Merryweather to pick the player up, they have the ability to use the winch to rappel off the helicopter if the player puts the GPS waypoint on top of certain highrise buildings, like the FIB Headquarters or simple apartment buildings, or onto some ground-level areas (mainly beaches). *The Elitas Travel description refers to the Maverick as being built in Canada and as being "too French" for the United States Armed Forces. This is a reference to the fact that the Bell JetRanger, the helicopter on which the Maverick is based, is manufactured at Bell Helicopter's Quebec Plant. See Also ;Variations of the Maverick : *Helitours Maverick - Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. *Police Maverick - Appearing in various Grand Theft Auto titles. *VCN Maverick - Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *News Chopper - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Coastguard Maverick - Beta version of the Maverick that was supposed to be in the 3D Universe. ;Other similar helicopters : *Sparrow - Another civilian helicopter appearing in the 3D Universe. *Frogger - Another civilian helicopter appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. *Swift - Appearing in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, as part of the San Andreas Flight School Update. *Havok - Another two-bladed helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. References Navigation }} de:Maverick es:Maverick fi:Maverick fr:Maverick pl:Maverick pt:Maverick sv:Maverick Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Helicopters Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Buckingham Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:Small Aircraft